villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mala Mala Jong
Mala Mala Jong is an ancient demon warrior made up entirely of Shen Gong Wu. He appeared first in the episode of the same name. He is controlled by Wuya in trying to defeat the Xiaolin Monks. History Mala Mala Jong was an ancient demon that was created with various Shen Gong Wu. Some time after Jack Spicer and Wuya acquired the Helmet of Jong, Two-Ton Tunic, Third-Arm Sash, Jetbootsu, the Shroud of Shadows, the Fist of Tebigong and the Eye of Dashi, Wuya knew that she needed one more piece to complete the demon; the Heart of Jong. After Jack Spicer acquired the Heart, the two took the pieces and created the demon; Mala Mala Jong. The three villains then processed to acquire the other Shen Gong Wu. However, Master Fung told his students to take to Shen Gong Wu and hide. They did just that, however Raimundo felt like he could do something to save Master Fung and the monks, so he went back to the temple, along with the Sword of the Storm to assist them. By the time Raimundo showed up, all the monks were defeated. Raimundo eventually came across Mala Mala Jong and Wuya. Mala Mala Jong then took the Sword of the Storm, and Wuya read Raimundo's mind. After reading his mind, but Mala Mala Jong and Wuya went to a cave on a mountain top. Knowing that Mala Mala Jong would be too strong to fight head on, Omi Kimiko and Clay had to think of an alternative. They eventually remembered about the Golden Tiger Claws, which allows the wielder to travel anywhere with a swipe of the claws. But they also remembered that Omi sent the Golden Tiger Claws to the center of the earth. So with the help of the Serpent's Tail, Omi was able to find the Tiger Claws. While that was going on Kimiko and Clay tried everything in their power to slow Mala Mala Jong down. Just as Mala Mala Jong was about to grab the Shen Gong Wu, Omi entered inside Mala Mala Jong's chest and grab the Heart of Jong. Without the Heart of Jong, the Shen Gong Wu that created Mala Mala Jong felt into their original state, ending the demon's reign of terror, for now. The Fearsome Four As the planets align themselves, once every thousand years, the Shen Gong Wu becomes active and floats away to form Mala Mala Jong. This time, he will be made out of many more Shen Gong Wu, which will create three other versions of him, thus forming the Fearsome Four. When the Xiaolin Dragons found out about this, they go to a remote island, where Mala Mala Jong was being formed. There, as Omi found the Shen Gong Wu, he ran into Jack Spicer, who also knew about Mala Mala Jong's return. Jack used the Ring of Nine Dragons to challenge Omi. Omi managed to defeat Spicer's clones but was too late stop Mala Mala Jong from returning. This made a new Shen Gong Wu to appear: the Emperor Scorpion. This Shen Gong Wu allowed the user to control Mala Mala Jong, which could help the monks defeat it. Before Mala Mala Jong could go after it, however, he needed the Ring of Nine Dragons from Jack Spicer, in order to complete his reformation. The race was on. The Fearsome Four, Jack Spicer, and the Xiaolin Dragons all raced underground to find the Emperor Scorpion. As the Xiaolin Dragons found the Wu, Jack Spicer and the Fearsome Four appeared. The monks engaged into battle with the Fearsome Four but were defeated afterwards. While they were fighting, Jack Spicer managed to grab the Emperor Scorpion and made the Fearsome Four his slaves. The Xiaolin warriors discovered that the only way to defeat the Fearsome Four was by activating their elemental powers. They barged their way into Jack Spicer's house, where the Fearsome Four were giving it a renovation. Kimiko used the Gold Tiger Claws to kick the Emperor Scorpion out of Jack's hand. The Xiaolin warriors and the Fearsome Four, no longer in control of Jack, touched the Emperor Scorpion all at the same time, thus declaring an eight way Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wager the Falcon's Eye, while the Fearsome Four wagered the Orb of Tornami. In the showdown, everyone was hanging onto a rope, dangling from the ceiling in a dark arena. The objective was to knock over which opponent's team first. They've managed to knock down two of the Fearsome Four, but almost all of the Xiaolin Dragons were defeated, except for Omi. In order to help him, Kimiko used her elemental powers to lighten up the arena. This helped Omi take the Orb of Tornami and used it to defeat the last two of the Fearsome Four. Omi won the Emperor Scorpion. He was about to use it to destroy Mala Mala Jong, but not before making them play basketball with using Spicer as the ball. Xiaolin Showdown Vs Avatar Mala Mala Jong is set to appear in the 2017 crossover video game as a unlockable character. Powers Mala Mala Jong is assembled by using the Heart of Jong to animate a set of Shen Gong Wu that become his body. They are: *'Super Strength': granted by the Fist of Tebigong and the Third Arm Sash. *'Stretchable Arm': granted by the Third Arm Sash. *'Invulnerability': granted by the Two-Ton Tunic. *'Lightning Bolt Projection': granted by the Eye of Dashi. *'Flight': granted by the Jetbootsu and the Longi Kite. *'Invisibility': granted by the Shroud of Shadows. *'Intangibility': granted by the Serpent's Tail. *'Deflection':' '''granted by the Wushu Helmet. *'Fire Generation': granted by the Stat Hanabi. *'Water Generation': granted by the Orb of Tornami. *'Telekinesis': granted by the Ruby of Ramses. *'Teleportation': granted by the Golden Tiger Claws. *'360-Degree Version': granted by the Helmet of Jong. *'Wind Generation':' granted by Sword of the Storm. *'''Web Generation: granted by the Silk Spitter. *'Duplication: '''granted by the Ring of Nine Dragons. *'Deflection: '''granted by the Wushu Helmet. Gallery Malamalajong.jpg Mala Mala Jong.jpg The Fearsome Four.png|Fearsome Four Category:Demon Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Minion Category:Evil from the past Category:Hybrids Category:Possessed Object Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teams Category:Warlords Category:Empowered Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Titular Villains Category:Genderless Category:Supernatural Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Elementals